


Parallel Brothers

by Jara257



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jara257/pseuds/Jara257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth Religion 101 turns into a contemplation session for Optimus who sees the many parallels in history, like any good archivist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between 'Out of the Past' and 'New Recruit'.
> 
> I was inspired by a video on YouTube, a TFP version of the song 'The Plagues' from the Prince of Egypt. You should watch it, if you haven't already. It's very...well, inspiring. And surprisingly accurate.

* * *

_Once, I called you "Brother"._

_Once, I thought the chance to make you laugh_

_Was all I ever wanted..._

_And even now,_

_I wish that God had chose another._

_Serving as your foe on His behalf_

_Is the last thing that I wanted..._

_-Moses, The Plagues_

* * *

It was a Saturday, and all the kids were present as Bulkhead was recovering from a strenuous workout session. As a result, Miko had grown quite bored, as usual.

Attempting to placate the bored Japanese student, Jack had a suggested giving a lesson on Earth history to the 'bots. Forgetting that this was  _Miko,_ Jack had not anticipated the loud complaints from her.

"No way! Bo-ring! How 'bout we play video games?" Miko proclaimed as she plopped onto the yellow couch, next to Raf and Jack.

"Wait, maybe Jack's right," Raf said as Miko huffed. "'Bee's been asking me questions about our religions here on Earth, so maybe we could teach all the 'bots more about that."

Close by, the scout beeped in agreement as he conversed with Arcee.

Miko rolled her eyes, leaning back into the couch. "Yeah, like that'd end well. There're so many people fighting about religion, we wouldn't get far anyway. Pick something more interesting. Like Slash Monkey!"

"Well,  _we_  don't have to teach them about it. We could watch a movie instead." Raf tried to compromise as he searched for movies online.

"Like the Passion," Jack suggested, peering over Raf's shoulder.

"Yeah, but that only covers  _one_  religion," Miko protested, trying to discourage the idea.

"Well, how about this?" Raf turned the screen toward Miko and the 'bots. "Technically, it covers the religions of Muslims, Christians and Jews..."

Jack leaned over so he could see as well. "The Prince of Egypt? Isn't that a cartoon?"

Raf shrugged. "I watched it a long time ago with my family. I just kinda remembered it."

Arcee looked closely at the screen. "Well, if it means we can learn more about human religion, it might be worth it. What do you think 'Bee?”

'Bee let out an enthusiastic series of beeps.

"'Bulk?"

The ex-Wrecker sat on a crate nearby. "Sure."

"'Bulkhead!" Miko exclaimed as though betrayed. Bulkhead looked a bit sheepish while the others ignored it, turning to look at the monitors as Raf began projecting the image onto them. Ratchet, who'd been working on the console, suddenly found his work replaced with a video player.

The medic sputtered. "Wha--?" He turned to the group of humans and 'bots, pointing fiercely at the monitor. "I needed that!"

"Sorry, Ratch. We're starting Religion 101 today," Jack explained.

Ratchet scoffed. "Well, do you need to interrupt my work to begin your lesson?"

"C'mon, Ratchet," Arcee said. "It'd do you good to learn more about Earth."

"Yeah, we should call Optimus too," Bulkhead agreed, even as the group heard an engine drawing closer. A red and blue truck drove into the room before transforming into the leader of the Autobots.

"Optimus! Please convince them to leave me in peace," Ratchet pleaded.

Optimus looked to his old friend. "What is the matter?"

"We're learning more about human religions," Arcee explained. "We thought Ratchet should learn more too."

Optimus took in the hopeful expression of his 'bots and their human companions. Well, save for Miko. After a few moments, he turned back to Ratchet. "I believe they are correct, Ratchet. Learning about human religion would prove to be beneficial."

Ratchet scoffed then grumbled, settling down to watch reluctantly. Raf smiled. "Well, now that we're all here..."

He pressed play.

* * *

" _Many nights we've prayed..._ ”

As the credits rolled, the Autobots stared at the screen for a few long moments before turning to their human counterparts.

"What were those stones in Moses' hands at the end? And what happened to the Hebrews afterward?"

"Wait, why did God kill ALL the first-born? If just Ramses' son died..."

_Be-beep-whirr?_

"You're all asking the wrong questions. How could Moses have possibly done all that? And the 'burning bush'? Please! It's impossible!"

Jack face palmed and Raf squirmed uncomfortably at the barrage of questions while Miko rolled her eyes. "Told you it wasn't a good idea. Look what you've started."

"All of those events were not possible! You cannot simply turn a whole river of water into blood! Where would it all have come from anyway?" Ratchet pointed out.

"They explained all that, Ratch," Bulkhead said from his place on the crate. "Because God gave him the power."

"One can't simply explain away events like that with 'God'. It’s exactly what’s prevented humans from any scientific advancement since the dawn of man!" Ratchet scoffed.

"It's not supposed to be scientific. It's supposed to be a spiritual thing. What I'm confused about is why God had to do all those things to the Egyptians."

“Because He had to convince Ramses to let the Hebrews go,” Arcee interjected.

"Yeah, but it was his son's death that convinced him. So all of the Egyptians basically suffered for nothing," Bulkhead argued.

"All the plagues contributed to convincing him; his son was just the last straw. My question is what happened after they crossed the sea?"

"It's in the Bible," Raf answered, the only thing he really could answer up until this point.

'Bee beeped Raf another question.

"The stones were the Ten Commandments that God gave Moses at the top of a mountain. They told the Hebrews what was God's law."

“Didn’t they know the difference between right and wrong before that?" Bulkhead asked, confused.

Ratchet was about to turn to Optimus to ask his own opinion on the illogical story before realizing... he wasn't there. He hadn't noticed that the red and blue mech had slipped away while he was arguing his own interpretation of the movie.

It was then that Ratchet realized that it was somewhat pointless to argue that anyway. After all, it's not as though any of that could have  _actually_ happened. It was just a story.

Ratchet shook his head. Perhaps Optimus had found the same thing and left to do something more  _productive_ with his time.

Leaving the others to continue discussing the points of morality among the Hebrews, he began searching for the larger 'bot. After searching the various rooms in the base, he finally headed to the lift that would take him to the roof. If he didn't find him there, he would have to try and comm. him, since he was probably outside the...

The lift had reached the top of the plateau. Optimus was standing not far away, facing away from Ratchet and staring out at the dry desert.

Ratchet walked towards him. "Optimus? Why are you out here?"

“The humans have a saying; history repeats itself.”

Ratchet paused for a moment. "Yes, I've heard of it. You've mentioned it a few times before."

Optimus continued to gaze out over the dark landscape even as Ratchet approached to stand next to him. "I've always known this. But to see it between the histories of two very different races--two different planets..."

Ratchet gave a surprised look at Optimus. "Optimus, don't tell me you believe all of that actually happened."

"Regardless of whether it did happen or not, the parallels seem too close and too numerous to simply be ignored."

"Optimus, our own history occurred long before humans even walked this planet--"

"But the parallels remain."

Ratchet fell silent. After a few moments, Optimus spoke again. "I had read the story before in the book called 'Exodus'. I saw nothing significant there, but within that movie, I could not help but see my own story played out."

Ratchet wasn't sure how to respond to that. Optimus had always been more spiritual in nature than himself.

Optimus continued. "I realized early on that both Megatron and Ramses had much pride within themselves," he compared. "As the movie began, I began to wonder if Ramses would follow a similar path to the one Megatron has taken. I was not surprised when he had.

"Yet, I could still feel that same grief within Moses when Ramses refused him. Even more so when...Moses had to fight against his brother, though it was the last thing he desired.

"But Ramses' heart had been hardened and so God sent the plagues. All of which had destroyed their home."

Ratchet realized what the once-archivist was implying. "Optimus, Cybertron's demise was not your fault."

"Perhaps. But the destruction of our home was not the fault of a single faction. Megatron's ambition and stubbornness may have begun and prolonged the war, but we did not have to fight back."

Optimus shuttered his optics closed. "And we had lost so many innocent lives in the process. But I always feel that had I denied Primus' gift," he pressed a hand against his chest, “perhaps Cybertron would have been spared. Moses was pained by the destruction of his home. I, also, am pained by the destruction of our home."

Optimus opened his optics. "Moses did not desire his home to be destroyed, but his love for his people overcame that desire. But that did not make the decision any easier to make. Moses had to choose between one whom he'd always considered a brother and his people.

"But in essence, Moses wasn't given much choice; God had chosen for him. At the same time, Moses hadn't absolutely refused his mission from his God."

"You've told me many times that you wish Primus had chosen someone else," Ratchet said quietly.

Optimus finally turned to his long-time comrade and friend, gazing solemnly. "It may not be right to question a god's judgement, but I always question whether I was the correct choice. I did not have to accept the role of Prime...yet, I did. Was I correct in that decision? I cannot help but feel that Megatron would not have become the tyrant he is today had I not."

"Megatron would still have aimed to control Cybertron through tyranny. That is not your fault, I can tell you that with certainty. Though, you should already know this more than me."

Optimus turned away again. "But I...abandoned him, did I not? Had I stayed by his side, supported him to be Prime, perhaps Cybertron would have been saved--and many lives spared."

The larger mech felt himself being turned abruptly. He was faced with a glaring medic. "Optimus, do  _not_ blame yourself. Like you said, you cannot view yourself as solely responsible for what happened. What is past cannot be changed. What happens now, that is what matters.

"And you may question Primus' judgement, but I have never doubted that decision." Ratchet's expression softened. "I have never doubted you, and I never will. I promise. Never forget that, Optimus."

The Autobot leader gazed at the shorter mech before smiling. "Of course. Thank you, old friend."

Ratchet gave a small smile back. "Good. Come inside, the others will have missed us by now."

As Ratchet turned to head to the lift, Optimus gazed one last time across the wide expanse. He may not be able to change the past...but if history always repeated itself, perhaps he would once again have the chance to saveCybertron. And form an even greater future.

Optimus turned, following the medic inside, not realizing that chance would come again much too soon. As a Decepticon escape pod entered the atmosphere, he didn't know that choice would change everything. And as a result, his old friend would break his promise.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has been offended by my story's content, please believe me when I say that I did not intend to offend when writing this story. My sincerest apologies in advance. I realize that I’m treading on something very delicate but I only wrote this out of my own observations.


End file.
